Displaced
by simply-blah
Summary: When Cable ended the Apocalypse timeline, Rachel Summers was again flung into the timestream only to emmerge two billions years later on a dead Earth only to be enslaved by the mad man Gaunt. This is the story of what happens until she is rescued by Cable
1. Prologue

Time Displaced Prologue  
  
Time is like an unending river. It flows from the beginning of all things until eternity ends. The timestream was not something to be taken lightly. More than a few people had gone mad from its dark currents.  
  
The tale of Rachel Summers was a tragic tale to listen to. Born in a world where mutants were enslaved she was brainwashed into hunting her former friends and family. Though she did throw off the chains of her master Ahab, it was only to be thrown into the mutant camps with the very people she had helped to capture. Rachel's salvation from that world had been the Phoenix Force. Through it's awesome powers, Rachel had been sent to another reality in the past.  
  
It took her time to settle into her new reality though Rachel had never been a woman to linger in the past. She lived in the moment. Despite the occasional disappointments and heartaches that she was forced to go through, Rachel finally thought she fit in. Jean Grey and Scott Summers had just wedded and Rachel was truly happy. The happiness did not last long.  
  
Brian Braddock was another such person to have been caught in the timestream. Megan's love of him kept him anchored and eventually he started to take over Rachel's body. She did not want to leave this reality to start over again. Despite the best efforts of Excalibur, she had to say good-bye. She had tried to pull Brian out but she could not. The only way to save him was to trade places with him. She did so and was flung two thousand years into the future into the time of Apocalypse.  
  
It was a dark future in which mutants ruled the world. There were small groups of rebels to the rule of Apocalypse and the only group he ever did fear was Clan Askani that Rachel formed while marooned in this era.  
  
Rachel's first acolyte as Mother Askani had been Blaquesmith. He was also the only man in which the Clan Askani ever claimed as their own. It would be he who would teach Nathan Summers who would eventually become known as Cable. Like Rachel, Nathan was time displaced. He had been brought into the future where there was hope that his techno-organic virus could be cured. Rachel did save Nathan so that he could defeat Apocalypse but in that act he wiped out the entire Clan Askani timeline.  
  
Rachel was again flung into the timestream. This time her containment was not for a mere two thousand years. Two billions years later, Rachel would finally emerge. 


	2. Marooned

Chapter One: Marooned  
  
The first sensation Rachel Summers felt after awakening at the end of time was the feeling of a great weight lying upon her head. It was sometime after consciousness returned to her that Rachel finally opened her eyes. Rolling onto her back she brought her hands to rest at her throbbing temples. It took a few minutes but eventually she managed to pull her body into a sitting position.  
  
For the longest while she sat there. She didn't have the strength to do much of anything else. Her mind was foggy. Fragmented memories and images plagued her mind but Rachel could not remember who they were or why they seemed to be important to her. She barely even knew her own name but she knew it. She was Rachel Summers, the daughter of Jean Grey and Scott Summers. That much she knew. For a reason that she could not explain she also had the feeling that she had lost something of great importance.  
  
Warily she laid her body back onto the cold earth. It wasn't much time after that until her time battered body fell asleep. Her body and mind had been through much. Sleeping was the way that her body had decided that her mind would cope with the stress.  
  
Rachel had not been aware of the creatures that had been watching her. Their master had alerted them to keep watch for any castaway from the timestream. They found her and watched. The creatures made sure that she would not awaken before moving closer to her body. Their master wanted to see her.  
  
Rachel's dreams were few and far between as she slept but what her dreams lacked in number they made up for in detail. The Phoenix Force was gone complete with a lack of her telekinesis and telepathy. It amused him to no end that she fought back against him. She was his first human companion in thousands of years and he was so very intent on making Rachel his. Continuous attempts at lashing out at him had failed. The last ended with him laughing over her crumpled body. Blessed darkness soon followed that dream.  
  
Rachel slept until she became aware of someone watching her. Opening her eyes she found herself staring up at a ceiling. Rachel blinked her eyes at the puzzling sight. She thought she had been outside when she fell asleep not inside. Was she still asleep?  
  
"So you're finally awake now Rachel?" A man's voice asked to her right.  
  
She turned her head in the direction of the question and frowned. Those had not been dreams at all. They were very real. "Should I be touched that you decided to watch over me Gaunt?" Rachel asked, her voice flat and betraying no emotion.  
  
"If you like," he replied and sounded very pleased with himself. "We won't have another repeat of your last performance will we Rachel?"  
  
"No," Rachel found herself admitting to freely. Before passing out, Rachel remembered Gaunt informing her that his mind control devices would render her as passive as a kitten.  
  
"Good." Reaching next to him, Gaunt picked up a green parcel and threw it at her. "Put this on."  
  
Rachel had not flinched as the parcel was tossed onto her bed. Examining it closer revealed it to be a long green dress and matching slippers. She looked at the garment before giving Gaunt a cold look. When it became obvious that he was not going to leave, Rachel tossed off the covers and rose to her feet. Turning around she reached to her neck to undo the fastenings of her phoenix costume. She felt him approach her from behind. The thought to strike was there but the will and desire to act upon that thought was not.  
  
"Once I ruled thousands of worlds Rachel. A woman would feel it a great honor to be sent to me."  
  
Rachel's voice continued to remain emotionless as she replied. "How unfortunate for you then that there or none of them here." She had just slipped down her costume to her waist.  
  
No sound was mad as she felt the cold steel of Gaunt's gloves upon her waist. She did not flinch when he spun her around to face him and pulled her body close to his. Both of her hands were held easily at her back within his much larger one while his free hand he used to grip her hair and force her to look at him.  
  
"True, but fortune smiled upon me when you were tossed onto this earth."  
  
"How fortunate for me," Rachel replied, staring up at him.  
  
"Perhaps I ought to increase the strength of strength of my mind control device?"  
  
"Perhaps you should," Rachel agreed.  
  
Gaunt grinned at Rachel wickedly, "Face it Rachel, you belong to me now."  
  
"I will never be yours Gaunt."  
  
"Somehow I doubt that."  
  
Any retort or reply that Rachel might have said was silence by Gaunt's mouth crashing down upon hers. 


	3. The Grand Tour

Chapter Two: The Grand Tour  
  
"Rachel I'm disappointed. I expected so much more from a red-head." Gaunt said Rachel Summers as he lazily coiled a lock of her hair around his finger.  
  
Rachel turned her head to look at him. He could have been attractive to her. Gaunt was broad shouldered; his physique well formed and there was a chiseled look to his face. Gaunt however was a mad man and a sadist. Any attraction was quelled the moment Gaunt attached his psionic dampeners around her neck and wrists.  
  
"You're disappointment wounds me," she replied, again no emotion in her voice. Gaunt's mental control on her kept her just passive enough not to lash out or resist him.  
  
At her reply, Gaunt simply smirked and the hand that had been stroking her hair slowly began to move down the side of her body. "Tsk, Rachel. A slave should be more accommodating of her master."  
  
"You picked the wrong woman to make your slave." Rachel's lips pressed together as she felt his fingers pinch her nipple. It was the only clear sign of the humiliation she felt inside. Rachel had a resilient mind and the mind controls were starting to wear thin.  
  
"Did I?"  
  
Gaunt continued moving his hand until it rested upon Rachel's bare hip. "I suppose time will tell Rachel and you and I will be spending quite a bit of time together." Gaunt slapped her hip before rising from the bed. He waited until he was finished dressing before speaking to her again. "Get dressed and meet me outside." He did not bother looking back at her as he strode out of the room.  
  
As she dressed in the garment provided by him, Rachel thought of how she would kill him. It would give her much satisfaction. One day he would forget to adjust his mind control device and she would seize her change. She just had to remain patient.  
  
The dress once on fit snug against her frame without being too tight. She briefly wondered if he had taken her measurements while she slept as she tied the sash in the back. Now on her feet, Rachel donned the slippers that Gaunt had also provided. Making her way out of the room, Rachel ran her fingers through her dark red hair. It would not do to keep Gaunt waiting.  
  
"Rachel, so glad you could join me." Gaunt greeted her cheerfully as she walked out to meet him. Once she was standing close enough Gaunt snaked his arm out and around Rachel's waist and pulled her close. "Allow me to give you the grand tour."  
  
"How thoughtful of you," Rachel said. She did not need her telepathy to tell her that Gaunt had reset his mind control device.  
  
Gaunt smirked as they walked. "Once upon a time Rachel, millions of worlds were under my rule. The mere mention of my name made children cry. I was feared throughout space and there was nothing beyond my whim."  
  
"And yet, here you are."  
  
"Indeed, I was over thrown and because death was deemed to light of a sentence this world was made my prison. At the end of time they were sure that I could do no harm. Of course they also made sure that to leave me with the means to provide for my every need. All of course save for one. With exception to the wretches that occupy this planet, there is none to rule." Again he smirked at her, "With exception to you of course."  
  
"However do you cope?"  
  
"I manage."  
  
Gaunt continued to give Rachel the complete tour of his compound. He made sure to explain to her in-depth that the same system that kept him from escaping was the reason she did not have access to her powers. Just in case that did not work, as she was sleeping Gaunt had supplied her neck and wrists with the lovely psionic dampeners that she wore now. Rachel had little to say to him in return on the matter and Gaunt continued with the tour. Other than the house and the area in which the sub human wretches lived, there was not much left to show her. Once the tour was completed, Gaunt escorted Rachel make into the manor.  
  
"So Rachel, what do you think of my humble abode?"  
  
"Far above what you deserve," she replied, her face stoic.  
  
"Perhaps, sit Rachel."  
  
He meant for it to be oppressing, Rachel thought as she complied with his instructions and sat down on the nearest chair. Gaunt wanted her to still be capable of having enough will power to have thoughts of resisting him but lacking in the actual desire to deny or fight against his will. It was more enjoyable for him this way.  
  
Rachel was silent as Gaunt made himself comfortable. She had no reason to speak to him. After taking a seat in a giant, throne-like chair he summoned one of the wretches. Finally once the wretch had brought him something to drink and he was comfortable did he finally address her.  
  
"Now Rachel, you and I are going to have a long talk."  
  
"Just what I've always hoped for, a conversation with a mad man at the end of time."  
  
"I wouldn't dream of denying you this pleasure Rachel."  
  
"How considerate of you," Rachel replied looking straight ahead.  
  
"I try."  
  
"I'm sure."  
  
Gaunt merely smiled at her, "Tell me of the heroes of your time Rachel, I want to hear about each and every single one of them." 


End file.
